For the Want of a Rose: An Utena Alterverse
by Inu-Ranma
Summary: What if there was no rose upon the breast of a duelist. Set in Adolescence, but with the TV Arc.


For the Want of a Rose…

An Utena Fanfiction by Inu_Ranma

Prologue.

"And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom"

                 -Anais Nin

It all began, as many things do, with silence.

Hou'ou'shi was known for its silence. The city that always sleeps, she'd call it when she joked with her aunt. The schools were all so boring, so easy. 

He wasn't there, bottom line, and that was all she really cared about.

She fingered the hilt of her bokken nervously, looking across the small circle at her opponent, masked and faceless.

"Begin!"

At the short, barking yell, she brought her bokken to bear down upon her opponent, and was satisfied as she heard a scream come from behind the mask and the win was declared.

"Point, Tenjou Utena. Victory, Tenjou Utena!"

Cheers surrounded Utena as she smiled and brought her weapon to rest, its point gently tapping the ground. Soon, they faded, though, to allow the sounds of crying come forth. Utena looked in the direction of the sound to find her opponent with other girls on either side of her, clutching her breast and moaning in pain.

"You always go for the heart, don't you, Tenjou?" The owner of the voice, a black-haired boy, glasses being the only memorable thing about him, tapped Utena on the shoulder, startling her.

"If she can't take a hit, she shouldn't be fencing. You know that." Utena tossed her hair, a short, newly-dyed pink French bob, and turned towards the locker room to get changed. It was time to face up to the authorities.

Within minutes, Utena was out of the locker room and wearing her school uniform as she wished.

"Pink!" The adult's voice was unmistakable, "and a boy's uniform to boot! How would you like being suspended, Mrs. Tenjou?" Utena reeled to face the woman and began to speak, but was interrupted again. "And you bruised the breastbone of the head of our school's famous cheerleading squad! Do you know what this will cost us? Is that a smile I see, Mrs. Tenjou? How about if I call your aunt? In my day…"

Utena ceased listening to the woman at that point. Her aunt had ceased paying attention to her actions years ago, it seemed, and there was no reason for that to change now. Whatever. It just meant that Utena's aunt would take her place on the chopping block, instead.

***

Gradually, the rhythim of the vice principal yelling and Utena's aunt apologizing subsided and metamorphosed to the hushed tones of negotiating. Within minutes, Utena witnessed her aunt coming out of the VP's office with a triumphant smile on her face. She had a knack for getting her way with people.

"Things are taken care of." The VP followed her lead, also smiling.

Utena looked at her aunt confusedly. "What's up?"

The older woman walked right by, smiling all the way, and took Utena's hand. "I'll tell you later."

***

Back at the house, Utena surveyed her aunt hesitantly. "You're moving?"

"…To Amsterdam." The older woman's eyes were sparkling. There must have been money for her in this.

Utena nervously fiddled with the ring that adorned her left hand. "Why?"

"Work, as usual. I've signed you up for the Ohtori Academy. It's one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the nation. I'm sure you'll love it there. You can even wear your uniform!"

Utena shrugged. Maybe this split-up would be good for her. She took her leave and went out to walk along one of the many rivers that adorned Hou'ou'shi, wandering in the hopes of finding something interesting. Gradually, a rain began to fall, until at last Utena came to the bridge where she met Him.

Memories of her parents washed across Utena's mind, and tears welled up in her eyes. It had been a long time ago, ten years, when she'd lost them. He came, then, and dried her tears.

"Keep that strength, little one, for in another life, it shall surely serve you well."

She remembered the haunting words as if they were being spoken to her at that moment.

Lightning struck near to where Utena was, startling her from her reverie. As she struggled to regain her composure, gripping the side of the narrow bridge at a break in the fence, a strikingly red car zoomed by, glancing off of Utena herself and causing her to lose her footing as she went hurtling into the water.

Even as she fell, Utena had no fear, for she felt the scent of white roses about her, and even as she lost a single slipper in the torrents, she felt safe. He was here, and he was saving her.

***


End file.
